


Radiation (Or Hopefully Lack Thereof)

by TheNightMother



Series: Fallout Feb. 2020 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, radiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: “It’s sounds angry with you, Sunshine.” She nodded as she pulled the Rad-Away from her pack and passed the bag up to him to be hung from the hook he had put on his bedpost for just these occasions. She didn’t speak as she slid the needle into the crook of her arm, wincing as the cold medicine started to course into her system. Slowly the angry ticking started to wind down as the chem worked it magic and she finally opened her mouth to speak.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout Feb. 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Radiation (Or Hopefully Lack Thereof)

She looked up at him from her position, prone on her knees with his cock sliding between her stretched lips. It was intoxicating to watch, the slide back and forth as her lips played over the radiation burnt skin of his manhood. 

Her eyes would roll softly each time he pushed to the back of her throat and let the tip of his cock rest there, suspending her breath for a second.

“Feel good?”

She nodded and sucked harder, the pressure prefect for his scarred skin and he hissed in a breath. 

“Fuck Sunshine. Fuck that’s good. Right like that.” He couldn’t help himself, hips snapping forward in harsh movements as she pumped his length between her lips. Whatever she couldn’t fit was fisted in her hand and it was quickly threatening to bring Hancock over the edge.

Hancock growled softly and attempted to pull her off of his cock when his balls threatened to draw up but Sunshine seemed to have other plans. She leaned forward, working him in quick motions and cradling his delicate  balls in her hand.

“F-Fuck!” He shot thick bitter ropes down her throat, already regretting how good it felt for him. She was certainly going to regret it in a few moments then the radiation started to singe her throat. 

She pulled off of him with a cough, and Hancock reach over for the can of purified water she had cracked  open before their little “game” began.

She rinsed her mouth and throat, swallowing down the rest of the can quickly before reaching for her pack, finally listening to the incessant ticking  coming from her Pip-Boy.

“It’s sounds angry with you, Sunshine.” She nodded as she pulled the Rad-Away from her pack and passed the bag up to him to be hung from the hook he had put on his bedpost for just these occasions. She didn’t speak as she slid the needle into the crook of her arm, wincing as the cold medicine started to course into her system. Slowly the angry  ticking started to wind down as the chem worked it magic and she finally opened her mouth to speak.

“Not anymore I guess.” Her voice was wrecked, almost like he could hear the burns that had  developed there before she had a chance to rinse the radiation soak fluid from her mouth.

Hancock laughed. “You know I love it when you do that Sunshine. But you know it’s  gonna give you rad sickness one day.

She shrugged softly and smiled up at  him. “Best way to go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Short a sweet as I am trying to work on doing short things.


End file.
